


My Favorite

by DarkMusings (TimelessStories)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Domination, F/F, Fetish, Kink, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Petplay, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Submission, Toys, Training, rope, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings
Summary: Yves have tried many different submissives in her days.From bratty but oh so satisfying to break, to loud and whiny until she finally found her favorite.Kim Jiwoo.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jeon Heejin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

Yves threw her heels lazily in her shoerack, about to scold her pet for not tidying up until she remembered that she dismissed the girl. 

Son Hyejoo a fierce young girl had been Yves latest subject. But she was too much of a chore to deal with. Never listening or following rules. Yves did't enjoy disobedient pets but a friend had urged her to try the waters.

At first it wasn't that bad, but as time passed it exausted her. To come home to a submissive who didn't cook or tidy up as instructed. Yves threw the girl to the crib and got herself someone more... Obedient.

From the moment Yves laid her eyes on the younger girl she knew she was the one she had been looking for. Her aura, voice, everything was perfect. 

Yves moved further into her apartment, ignoring the dirty surroundings. She stopped at the locked dungeon door which she unlocked and opened. 

There she was: Kim Jiwoo. The submissive of Yves dreams.


	2. Kim Jiwoo

Jiwoo doesn't temember much of her past at this point, she knew she had been in a hospital for that was where she woke up. She knew her name. Age, and... And... Nothing, nothing else. Not what city she grew up in, or her parents names or if she had any pets as she grew up. 

Black.

She wakes up in a basement, surrounded by masked men and women in formal wear. It takes a moment to fully regain conciousness and realise that she is tied to the floor by leather cuffs around her wrists that are padlocked to rings embedded in the concrete floor. 

Jiwoo spots the beautiful woman she recognizes her from earlier, but not quite sure from where.

Removing her mask and ruffling her hair in frustration it seems. She is yelling at a girl kneeling infront of her. The girl being yelled at doesn't seem to flinch. Jiwoo asumes she's either used to it or doesn't care. 

Jiwoo struggles in her restraints, eyes glued on the black haired beauty. Before a large man blocks her view. He leans in close and Jiwoo gags at the strong smell of sweat and alchohol the man emits. 

She tries to speak but realises her mouth have been taped shut. Jiwoo motions towards the woman from earlier. The man crooks an eyebrow and looks across his shoulder and for some reason laughs when he sees the girl.

"Yves, is out of your league, kiddo" his speech is slightly slurred. He leans in again and this time licks Jiwoo on the neck causing her to scream. Yves as the man called her, turns to look at them. 

The woman comes up and ushers the man away, they seem to be on friendly terms though Yves still seem annoyed. Yves wipes of the spit left behind on Jiwoo's throat. Jiwoo blushes and tries to nuzzle into the touch. She doesn't know why but she wants more of her comfort. Yves smiles and ruffles Jiwoo's hair.

Jiwoo tries to move against her restraints and shuffle closer but fails. Jiwoo whines softly. Looking at the woman in front of her, Yves chuckle softly in response.

"Why is she here?" Yves asks using Jiwoo's head to support herself as she stands up. Jiwoo can't tell what they are saying as it is too far off, but Yves returns with a key and a bright smile.

Yves starts with removing the tape over Jiwoo's mouth. "What is your name?" she asks.

"...Kim... Jiwoo" Yves uses the key to unlock the padlocks to free Jiwoo but keeps one as she guides Jiwoo's hands behind her back and padlocks them in place. "I'm Yves, and I'm your new owner. You're coming home with me."


	3. Yves

For a while now she had a frustrating sub at her feet. 

Disobidient. Bratty. 

Yves had gone to get her taken back. To her frustration the girl shrugged her shoulders. Unable to keep her frustrations back Yves removes her mask and scolds the girl one last time. Venting her frustrations and disapointments. Ruffling her hair in agitation before walking to another part if the hall to cool off. 

The girl would get 30 minutes before she'd be collected and reregistered as avalible. Yves let Olivia Hye enjoy her 30 minutes of freedom until another mistress or master took her in.

A scream echoed in the hall catching Yves attention. Moving towards the sound out of curiosity and is meet by a tape gagged and restrained girl. Big childlike eyes with dyed brown hair with cute bangs.

Yves recognizes the man and politely diverts his attention. Yves wipes away the mans spit from the restrained girl's throat. She feels sorry for her. Only truly unfortunate souls end up in hell holes like this. She notices the girl try to move closer but failing. The girl's cute eyes hits Yves somewhere deep.

Spotting the sales manager she makes herself over where he is and asks about the girl. The manager doesn't seem to know anything about her but offers her for 10 grand. Yves accepts and writes a quick check which she hands over in exchange for the keys to the padlocks. 

Yves returns, now more curious. She gently peels the tape back. "What's your name?" "...Kim.. Jiwoo" she says, she has a very child like voice matchning her eyes and Yves smiles at her. "I'm Yves, your new owner. You're coming back home with me."

Leading the girl out of the warehouse they get into Yves personal car and drove away. 

Yves parks by a house with high concrete fence. 

Jiwoo is lead in and placed in the dungeon where she us chained to the wall by a steel collar padlocked around her neck. The chain is short and Jiwoo can't move more than a meter from the wall. Luckily she sat down on a soft matress. Which she could lie down on.

"I need to run som errands but I'll return soon. When I do, I want you kneeling awaiting my entrence is that understood Jiwoo?" Jiwoo nodds her head, moving to the told position which earns hearself a pat on the head.

Yves Moves Jiwoo's hands behind her back. And nudges Jiwoo's knees apart. Making sure the girl's posture is proper and to her liking before heading out.

And with that Yves left.

Jiwoo could already tell she liked her owner. Yves seemed kind and gentle.


	4. Chuu

Yves returned and unlocked Jiwoo from the steel collar, however a new softer leather one took its place. Yves held up her makeup mirror allowing the younger to take a look at herself. 

The collar was black with a dogbone and a bell. Jiwoo tried to read the inscription on the dogbone. 

".. Chuu?" tilting her head to the side in confusion. "It's your new nickname. Because you're so cute, I just want to kiss you" Chuu blushed.

A thick and heavy metal chain was locked onto the collar. 

"I'll be gentle if you're obidient, bad things happen to bad girls who don't listen to their owners or obey. " Chuu nodded her head. 

"Rule one, as your legal owner. You may only refer to me as godess or mistress" 

"Rule two, what i say is your law, you do it well and get rewarded, or fail and get punished" 

"Rule three, you, as stated earlier, belong to me by legal means. As such I can do what I please with you."

"Rule five, if i ever feel too unsatisfied I reserve the right to return you for a refund." 

By the last rule Chuu hung her head. Yves nudged the younger girl's chin so their eyes could meet. 

"Put simply, do well and good things happen. Do bad and bad things happen." Yves cupped Chuu's cheeks in her hands, rubbing gentle circles with her thumbs. Chuu relaxed and nuzzled into the touch. 

Yves stood up, still chain in hand she pulled softly to signal Chuu to follow along. As Jiwoo was about to stand up she was stopped and firmly ordered back on her knees. 

"Puppies don´t walk on two legs do they, Chuu?" Jiwoo shook her head. "No, mistress..." 

"Good girl~" Yves cooed and Chuu smiled shyly at that. Following Yves as the woman led her by the chain connected to the collar. They stopped in the kitchen where two silver bowls where placed beside a kitchen table. Again "Chuu" was written on plagues attached to the bowls. Yves moved Chuu's face closer to the bowls by the chain before putting water in one and bite sized pieces of food in the other. 

Chuu didn't move a muscle, aware that Yves eyes was on her. "Go on, dig in" 

Hesitantly Chuu ate the food given, switching between lapping the water and eating the food. Yves stroked Chuu's soft hair to encurage her. Noticing it felt dirty. 

When finished Yves led the way to the bathroom where Chuu was allowed to wash up. But when she was about to put her clothes back on she was stopped. A pair of black lacy lingeire was handed to her. 

Her and Yves had similar body types so she guessed they belonged to the taller woman. However, they felt unused and new. 

Once done, they headed outside where Yves taped Chuu's fists closed and arms and legs secured using thick leather rems. Forcing Jiwoo to walk on her kneecaps and elbows. A blindfold was secured and clothespins attached to her tongue Forcing it out and causing her to drool. A cold piece of steel was pressed against her spinther and eased in with firm and even preassure. Jiwoo felt the metal butt plugg had multiple ridges as her anus stretched around it. She felt it had some sort of furr attached to the end which hung down between her legs. Yves secured a headset with moving dog ears on her puppy. Attaching provided electrodes on Chuu allowing the ears to move according to Chuu's feelings. As it got connected and Chuu got accustumed to the gear, the ears folded back against her head. 

"Shake your tail for me, puppy" Yves spoke, striking Chuu's buttcheek with a ridning crop. The girl let out a whimper and squeek before shaking her hips frim side to side. 

"Forwards Chuu" Yves spoke, pulling on the chain connected to the collar. Urging the submissive to move. Dog ears still firmly tucked back Chuu moved with small hesitant steps. Whimpering with each forward movement. 

"Good, you're doing good" yves encouraged. Chuu's ears peaked slightly at that, slowly turning upward to show excitement. 

"Should mistress, reward Chu puppy?" Yves held Chuu's chin, making it seem as if they had eyecontact. Chuu nodded eagerly. Yves ruffled Chuu's soft locks of hair. Moving one hand to rubb Chuu's clit and folds. Chuu stiffled back a moan. A vibrator was eased in and placed so it was moving against the buttplugg too. A couple nippleclamps with bells was attached along her folds. Followed by another pair pinching down on her nipples. 

Chuu moaned and groaned at the pleasure and pain. Yves ridingcrop or fingers stroking her submissive's exposed skin to encourage the girl. 

Chuu didn't know how much time passed as Yves led her around in the grass. The vibrations was rudely turned up almost sending Chuu over the edge immidietly. 

"Don't cum yet, you'll have to earn it, Chuu" Yves said, delivering a couple firm hits with the riding crop on Chuu's ass. 

"p-please, godess... Pleeease" cChuu begged. Body barely standing from the stimulation. Ears folded back not in pain or fear but rather submisson. 

Another firm hit on Chuu's ass followed by the vibrations being turned down to a more teasing pace. '... No! Oh please... Mistress!" 

Yves kneeled down and pulled Chuu into her lap. Pinching the girls clit once before turning up the power to max and rubbing the clit. Chuu tensed up and spasmed in Yves hold. "Cum for me, puppy" 

Chuu let out a scream as the orgasm hit her. Yves lowered the setting of the vibrator and put a nippleclamp on Chuu's clit. 

Distressed from the continued stimulation Chuu whimpered and tried to grab onto her owner to the best of her ability. Yves stroked Chuu's face. Delivering a firm slap to the girl's cheek. "Thank me, you don't want to be ungrateful do you? Yves tone was firm and low. 

" . Thank you mistress" Chuu quickly responded. Breath quickening. 

Yves rolled Chuu off her lap and helped the girl up onto her kneecaps and elbows again. Leading her around the garden occasionally forcing a couple orgasms. Until Chuu lay mewling on the ground in a heaping mess of overstimulation.


	5. Ropes

Yves loved ropes, loved suspending her submissive head down, or sideways in the air. Always safe, always painful. Chuu had yet to experience Yves shibari techniques. But she had seen pictures. Stored in the playroom where photoalbums of Yves former submissives tied up, down or.. well however Yves wanted.

Chuu nuzzled her head into Yves legs in greeting. Fetching a bunch of rope in her mouth which she placed by the other's feet. Yves gave Chuu a long hard look as she picked up the rope in her hand and uncoiled it.

"Is Chuu puppy sure about this?" Yves asked, consern evident in her tone.

Chuu nodded her head, the electric ears perked on top of her head. Yves furrowed her eyebrows and let out a slight sigh.

Guiding Chuu's hands behind her back before tying them together, using the remaining rope to wrap around the petit girl's torso. Adding another coil of rope to make sure the chest harness would distribute the weight more evenly.

Moving down Yves wrapped rope around the hips of the girl. Before tightly tying Chuu's legs together. Yves looked at the bamboo pole secured to the celing then back at the restrained Chuu. Taking a moment to consider, she lowered the pole before running the rope attached to the chest harness over it. Pulling the line taunt, she held onto the back of the harness to help Chuu up.

When Chuu was almost standing straight she fastened the rope. Moving onto the hip harness which she pulled until it took stop. Securing the rope before moving on. Yves tied a rope to the thigh part of the rope binding, using her free hand to haul the smaller girl up as she pulled and secured the rope.

Chuu now fully suspended about a meter in the air had her eyes tightly closed. Mechanical ears laying flat against her head.

"Chuu, look at me" Yves encouraged. She caressed the suspended girl's cheek. ". . Mistress" Chuu breathed. "open your eyes, Chuu" Yves spoke again, this time more firm. Chuu obeyed. Her eyes already glazed over and foggy. 

"Does my Chuu puppy want more? " Chuu flexed her body in her bonds, the rope creaking as she tried to move.

"... Please mistress... Yes... More...." again Chuu's voice was light and airy.

Yves chuckled at her slave. Deliveriing a couple slaps to her face earning whimpers as Yves demanded Chuu kept looking at the elder. Chuu felt tears roll down her cheeks. Yves gave the girl a few more slaps before whiping her pet's tears. 

"More! ? " 

".. Yes please .." 

Yves opened the cabinet and took out a couple of red soywax candles. Lighting them and testing them on her arm before going back to where chuu Was suspended. 

"look at me" Yves ordered and Chuu turned her head and saw the lit candles. A shiver went through her spine and her mouth feeling dry. 

Yves started with Chuu's toes. Dribbling the wax drop by drop. Slowly working her way up. As Chuu got covered in more and more red she started to struggle more in her restraints. 

Yves took her time tormenting the girl by slowly dribbling the wax on the girl's nipples and throat. Before ordering her to stick out her tongue. Which she too covered in wax. 

Noticing Chuu's breaths picked up in irregularity, Yves lowered the girl to the floor by lowering the bamboo pole. Once Chuu was on the ground Yves started to free her. 

With foggy eyes Chuu thanked her mistress by mumbling thank you and kissing the elders hands and feet. 

"does chuu puppy want her reward?" 

Chuu nodded lazily, head tilted to the side slightly. 

Yves pushed Chuu's face to her crouch. Chuu's eyes lit up in determenation. Using her teeth she pulled down and took off Yves pants followed by her panties. 

"go a head" yves said, as chuu waited patiently for Yves to get comfortable on the bed. 

Chuu dug in, tongue followed by eager fingers. Enjoying the smell and taste she eagerly licked and nibbled on Yves sensative parts until she felt the taller girl's thighs wrap around her head and squeeze her firm. 

Yves breathed heavily, patting the space beside her. Chuu moved to her Mistress who kissed and cuddled her.


	6. Punishment and reward

Chuu is sitting kneeling on the dungeon's floor, arms raised above her head by leather cuffs and chains. Yves would introduce the girl to some of the punishments avalible.

So far, Chuu had been pretty obedient. However since she never stepped out of line enough to earn a punishment Yves felt Chuu gotten spoiled. Chuu knew the concequenses by mind yes, but not by experience.

Yves started with a flogger, with each hit Chuu arched her back. Eyes tightly shut. 

Moving on Yves took out a single tail whip, which she cracked against the floor a couple of times to check for control. Yves didn't use much force but enough to tease the dangers of the tool. 

Chuu's electric dog ears laying flat against her head as the demo continued. She was raised to her feet and made to bend over, exposing her ass to the next tool.

A bamboo cane was tapped loosely before a more firm hit was delivered. On reflex Chuu raised a leg to ease the pain. Another couple taps followed by a firm hit that was served before moving on.

Yves went around to Chuu's face which she embraced, stroked the girls hair and neck. "You're being so good, I'm really proud of you" 

"Thank you mistress" Chuu nuzzled her head into her mistress, enjoying the comforting touch.

Chuu was made to kneel and open her hands and show the soles of her feet. Yves beat both palms and soles of her pet until red, using a cane whip. Before moving on Yves made sure to apply ointment to all reddened areas of her pet. 

Yves prepared a small water basin and a piece of fabric. First she dunked Chuu's face into the basin for a couple of seconds, then she lay the girl on the ground face up. Placing the fabric over Chuu's face she held the girl still by her neck to finally pour the water over the girl's cloth covered face. 

Chuu coughed violently, breaths shallow and uneven. Yves made Chuu look at her. "Deep breaths, all the way down to your stomach" she instructed. Chuu obeyed, calming down as Yves hugged her close. 

Yves attached a strapon to herself. Chuu was ordered to first lick the toy then suck it. a few moments into engulfing the toy into Chuu's mouth. Yves forced the entire length down the submissive's throat. Chuu tried to push herself back using Yves legs but the elder had a firm unyeilding grip on her hair. as soon as Chuu was allowed of the toy she spluttered saliva and tried to catch her breath. 

Yves held her pet's face in her hands, rubbing circles on her cheeks. "You've done so well, I'll give you a reward for your effort" she said. Chuu still out of breath nodded her head. "Turn around, face down ass upp" Yves instructed. As Chuu got into position Yves lubed up the toy to make sure it would be enjoyeble. taking her time by first stroking her fingers over the folds, rubbing the girl's clit then entering a few fingers to make sure she was properly aroused and ready before easing in the fake phallus. 

Chuu arched her back, mouth opening wide as a gasp and moan escaped her. Carefully Yves eased the toy in until they where hip against hip. 

Rolling her hips she then started to thrust the toy. Enjoying the moans and mewls of her pet beneath her. Noticing Chuu's body tensing up and breath quickening she pulled the girl up by the collar around her neck. Keeping Chuu's backside pressed against Yves frontside she bounced the girl in her lap. Chuu came whimpering and spasming, then going limp in her mistress hold. 

Yves eased the toy out, still holding Chuu close so she wouldn't fall and injure herself against the floor. 

"What does a good girl say?"

"...Thank you mistress"


	7. Dedication

Chuu would occasionally sit with her mistress when she was in meetings, Yves would wear a headset, eyes focused on the computer screen as she noted what the company wanted her and her colleagues to do until next years revision.

Chuu would be kneeling by Yves side, sometimes gagged othertimes not. Occasionally Chu would be under Yves desk, massageing her legs and feet or stand behind Yves chair to massage her tired shoulders. 

Chuu, if concious enough after a session or punishment. Would watch Yves scribble down notes. Chuu wasn't sure if it was because she did something bad, or if it waz some tally counting of sorts but Yves would smile at her from behind her notebook.

Yves called Chuu over, for the first time since being brought to Yves home 3 months ago Chuu was allowed to look in Yves "session notebook" Chuu was situated in Yves lap, the taller girls strong arms wrapped around her. Much to Chuu's surprise it wasn't about what Chuu did good or bad. But rather notes of what Chuu could handle taking and what Chuu enjoyed. "Why do you look so surprised? Yves voice eachoed a laugh. " I thought wrong of you, mistress" Chuu said, turning around so she was chest to chest with her owner. "mmh, I see." Yves pinched Chuu's cheek. Somehow Chuu felt dedication and admiration towards her owner. Lucky she was cared for and loved. ".. Hey, don't cry" Yves was quick in engulfing the younger in a hug. Rubbing her hands up and down her back soothing her until she calmed down. "Will you be good?" Yves teased, Chuu nodded quickly. "I'll be really, really good!... I, love you. Mistress" Chuu could feel her ears and cheeks heating up. 

"I love you too, Chuu" 

Yves finished work and plopped down on the couch, face first she enjoyed just being still for a moment. Chuu came up to her, nudged her softly. Yves turned her head to look at the girl. Yves forgot that she had to neglect Chuu today due to the workload. "Jump up on my back and fix some knots for me, will you?" Chuu nodded her head eagerly. She'd happily massage her mistress. As Chuu positioned herself and started to knead the sore muscles she heard Yves moan beneath her as the knots were worked on. "That's my girl, right there is a big one" Yves says when Chuu finds a knot in one of Yves shoulders. Chuu smiles at how cute Yves sounds. It takes maybe half an hour until Yves is knocked out. Chuu lays down and wrapps her self around the taller sort of like a human blanket. She lay like that, enjoying the soothing feeling. When Yves stirred and opened her eyes and felt Chuu hugging her a smile broke out on her tired face. Chuu moves to get off but Yves voices a protest. "Don't, you're warm" Chuu returns. Yves moves so that she can turn and bring Chuu into her arms. It takes some fiddling but Chuu eventually gets nudged and then pulled over to lay in Yves lap. Legs over Yves ones and the tallers arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders. "I enjoyed the massage" Yves spoke and Chuu beamed a smile. "Thank you mistress."


	8. Yvesflower

The doorbell rang, Yves nudged Chuu of her lap and went to answer the door. She checked her wristwatch and noticed the visitor was infact late by a couple minutes and not early as she initually suspected. Jinsoul stands on the otherside of the doorframe with a girl on leash. "This is jungeun I call her lippie" Jinsoul says and pats the leashed girls shoulder. Jungeun drops to her knees, bowing down to greet Yves. "Good lippie" Jinsoul coes. Jerking the leash as she enters the villa when Yves steps aside to let them in.

Both visitors observe Yves as she fetches Chuu. The smaller girl immedietly clinging to Yves when she spots the strangers. "Chuu, let go" Yves warns and the girl retreats at that. Pouting she whimpers and the electric dog ears lay flat against her head. Jinsoul and Yves exchange a glance with Yves giving a nod of approval in the end. Jinsoul holds her hand out to Chuu, much like she would to a regular dog. To let the girl take in her scent. Chuu glances over at Yves who nods her head to her. Chuu places her chin in Jinsouls hand and glances up at her. The blackhaired woman smiles and scratches Chuu's chin. "She's cute!" Jinsoul says, patting Chuus hair and back. Jungeun observes. Jinsoul had been very clear about her not being allowed to talk or move out of place unless prompted. Infact Jungeun still had welts on her butt to show for it.

Jinsoul sits down beside Yves in the couch after she petted Chuu some. Jinsoul snaps her fingers and Jungeun hurridly make her way over to accompany her owner. "Chuu, come here" Yves says and Chuu scurries over. Rubbing her face against Yves legs her ears perking up upon contact with her owner. Yves allow Jungeun up on the couch. She holds the girls chin and inspects her face. She is beautiful she decides. A mixture between cute and sexy that lands just right. Yves pats Jungeuns cheek and pets her hair. "Good girl she praises" Chuus dog ears lay down again. Chuu isnt allowed on the couch. So she whines loudly in protest. Yves gives Chuu a displeased look but Chuu continues to whine. Yves stands up and puts a couple fingers in Chuus collar. She leads the girl to one of the walls and secures Chuu's wrists in opposite chain. So her arms are crossed. Yves takes of the dog ears and instead pulls a leather hood over Chuus head. With only opening for her mouth and nostrils Yves secures a dildo with suctioncup to the wall. She guides Chuu's head to the toy and the girl quickly realises that no matter how far she manages to lean back she cant move her mouth off the toy. Chuu tries to speak in protest but is quickly silenced when Yves wispers in her ear. "Bad girl" a metal bar is put up behind her and she feels toys being eased into her and hear the bar with the toys attached being secured high up so the toys are deep in her but also making it hard for her to reach the ground with her feet. Chuu whimpers trying to beg despite the dildo filling her mouth. Yves strokes Chuu's exposed back. "Stay" she says before returning her attention to the guests.

Jungeun is hiding behind Jinsoul. "Interesting set up" she says taking in the details. Chuu's wrists and collar on such a short chain she cant pull away from the toy stuffing her mouth. The bar which easily extends and retracts so it can be set up in any room anywhere. The steel bar which is secured on the pole and is adjusted by tightening or loosening a bolt before or after moving it up or down into position. Yves had money and lots of it. "Lets go back to the couch" Yves suggests. "Can Lippie get some water first?" Jinsoul asks, She noticed said girl had been licking her lips and swallowing a lot since entering. Yves shows then to the kitchen and offers an extra bowl on the floor for Jungeun to use. The girl slowly lapping the water as Jinsoul and Yves return to talking. They settle down by the dinner table this time, opposite of each other. "Tell me about her" Yves says, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. "I actually lucked out, she was number six in an auction and by the time it was time to bid over her all the big spenders had spent their money" Jinsoul remembers Jungeuns frightened eyes. Jungeun remembers feeling lucky it wasn't some old fat man. "I actually dont know much about her, she's like Jiwoo in that aspect. Blank of memories" Yves nods her head. Intruiged. Jungeun had finished lapping water for now and Jinsoul had called her over. "Age?" Yves asks probably born 89 or 99 but they weren't sure."Jinsoul says. Jungeun is ordered to stand on her hands and knees on the table as Yves takes a closer look. This time Jungeun had her tight shorts and t-shirt removed. Yves eyes stop at the nipples of the girl. Taking in the sight before feeling it in her own palm. "Did she come pierced?" Yves asks, eyes observing Jungeuns face as it scrunches up as she struggles to hold her moans back. "No, she just suits them too well so I had it done" Yves raises an eyebrow at that. "You never pierced your subs before" she states. Her hand traveling down Jungeuns back to her welted butt stopping to observe the glass buttplug inserted into her. "Training or disipline?" Yves asks. "Both, but just today its's mostly disiplinary" Jinsoul slaps Jungeuns cheek and the girl both jerks and mewls at the pain in her cheek and the feeling of the buttplug as she clenches her cheeks.. "What do you say?" Jinsoul asks, slappung the other cheek too. "Thank you godess Jinsoul" Jungeun says, breath ragged. "Do you mind? I think its's time to let Jiwoo down" Yves says, standing up from her seat. Jinsoul shakes her head and helps Jungeun down to the floor again before they together trail behind Yves.

Chuu feels her owners hands on her bare back and shoulders. Her mind is too blurry due to both the exaustion and pleasure and pain. She feels the collar being unlocked followed by her arms. The bar with the toys are lowered and her soles finally greet the floor. Chuus knees buckle but Yves holds her up by her waist. The hood is removed and Chuu is gently let down to her knees. The electric dog ears are returned. "Where have your manners gone? Not even a thank you infront of our guests" Yves shakes her head displeased. Chuu quickly bows down infront of her Kissing her feet mumbling thank you over and over until Yves stopped her. They return to the couch but this time Chuu is sprawled over Yves lap, her back and sides stroked as the adrenaline drops and returns her to reality. Chuus eyes are firmly glued to Yves even more so than before. "'Seems that you got yourself a little Yvesflower" Jinsoul muses. "Shes always facing you" Yves laughs, leaning down to place a kisd on the crown of Chuus head. Jungeun places her chin in Jinsouls lap envious of the attention Chuu is reciving. "You got yourself one too it seems" Yves shoots back. Jinsoul smiles, stroking Jungeuns hair she thinks that indeed she has her own person always facing her.


	9. Soft

Chuu likes soft Yves the most. When Yves is tending to her and petting her Chuu is at her happiest. Yves is too busy reading a Virgina Woolf book and drinking a cup of coffee to pay her any attention. Chuu isn't allowed on the couch unless Yves invites her so Chuu sits on the floor by it instead, stroking her head against Yves bare legs. Her skin smooth and soft. The elders fingers massages Chuus hair but her eyes don't leave the pages. Chuu feels like smacking that stupid book away and occupying her lap but Chuu knows better. And she doesn't want the angry hard Yves. Chuu's dog ears lower, noticing Yves too busy to pay her any attention. "Miss Yves..." Chuu whines, hands pawing at her owners legs and feet. Yves glances over her book, eyebrows raised. Chuu pouts and sinks in her seat. "Mmmh?" Yves asks, it's kind and soft and Chuu just wants to glomp her. "Come here, girl" Yves beckons Chuu with two of her fingers and lifts the book to allow Chuu into her lap. she beams a smile and practically slams her body against Yves. The older woman laughing as the air is knocked out of her. 

Chuu feels Yves hands massage her linguire clad butt, slapping it lightly to feel the jiggle and hear the sound. Chuu starts to mewl. Her buttcheeks heating up as they start to slowly but surely hurt as the hits increase in speed and force. Chuu nuzzles her face into Yves body. "Hey now" Yves wispers, peeling Chuu off. "Whats the matter?" Chuu doesn't respond. Too busy feeling comfy and safe and loved. Yves cups Chuu's cheeks and pinches them, but not hard just enough to repimand. "Miss I'm sorry" she quickly tries to soothe, face scrunching up. "Tell me, what's wrong" Yves encourages, letting go of the girl's cheeks to stroke her shoulders and arms. "I-I just like to cuddle you mistress" Chuu ducks her head, embarassed. Yves nudges the youngers chin u so their eyes meet. Smiling at the girl. "Does puppy want to play with some ropes? I'll cuddle you extra much if you're good" Chuu's ears spring up. Chuu eagerly getting down on the floor and crawling to the playroom. Where she paws at the bunches of rope hung on the walls. 

Yves guides Chuu's arms to cross infront of her chest. Securing the wrist by rope behind her back and across her front. Securing each finger before moving on to the hip harness. Chuu is tied to a thick pole in the centre of the room. Her toes barely in contact with the floor after Yves secured the hip and upperbody harness to the unyeilding wood. One by one, each leg is secured to the side of the pole. The rope being the only thing keeping her up. It's strange, painful but good at the same time. The rope creaking as she moves in the restraints. Yves smiles at her. Loving the sights of a flustured Chuu. 

Textured toys are eased into her aroused holes. Both long and thick and with texture that causes her eyes to roll back into her skull. They are kept in place by her underwear and Chuu is glad the toys aren't glass or metall because they would have probably been a hassle to try to keep in despite the fabric. "Thank you mistress" Chuu gasps, clenching around the toys. Yves presses her fingers against them and enjoys the mewl that follows. Chuu jolts when she feels the toys move inside her. She doesn't feel a cord so she didn't expect the toys to be of the movin gkind but Yves hold up two small remotes which she manuvers with her usual sadistic glee. The dildo vibrates and rotates while the buttplug thusts. It makes her mind go hazy, drool leaking from her mouth. Yves didn't even need to gag her. "Is puppy happy?" Yves ask, feigh innocence. Chuu nods her head, her body going limp in the ropes. "Y-yes mistress, very so" Yves turns up the speed of both toys. They attack her with such vigor that Chuu within seconds try to close her legs to no avail. "Say pretty please" Yves teases. "Pretty please, mistress" Chuu obeys. "Alright, since my Puppy has been such a good girl you can cum" Chuu does the juices squirting out of her as she shakes. The toys are still going but Yves are allowing Chuu's legs down then her entire body, She sinks down to her knees and almost faceplants into the floor if Yves didn't catch her. Chuu thrusts her hips and clenches her thighs. "ah. Mistress It's too much" she moans. Yves forced a second orgasm out of her before she stops the toys. "Did Chuu like her reward?" the girl in question nods her head and pushes her self up so she can press her lips to Yves legs as the older unties her. "Thank you mistress, your generousity knows no bounds" Yves laughs at that. It sounds so silly and so desperete but she loves it. Loves Chuu that so desperetely obeys and loved her.

Yves moves Chuu to the bed after she removed the toys and ropes. The smaller girl curling up and melting as Yves spoons her. The elders hands are on her stomach and chest hugging her close. She wants to stay like this forever.


	10. Bowl

Chuu wakes up cold, curled up at the end of the bed far from where her mistress is. She lazily moves over and spoons the taller girl for warmth. Yves strokes the arms that wrap around her waist. Leaning back into the comfort and warmth they share. Chuu feels her cheeks and ears heating up.Yves turns around and wraps her arms around the smaller girl before placing a kiss on her lips.Stretching her body before opening her eyes, Yves untangles herself and gets up from the bed. Chuu follows, walking behind her owner for a couple steps before she is forcefully pushed down to her knees then dragged by her hair to the kitchen. "Mistress, I'm sorry" Chuu begs. Yves lets go of Chuu's hair in the kitchen, pushing her towards the dog bowls in which she collides. "Already getting spoiled are we?" "I'm sorry mistress" Chuu sits on her knees, head downcast. Yves places one foot in front of the kneeling girl who quickly kisses and massages the foot.

Chuu had thigh cuffs attached which her wrist cuffs are secured to the opposite thigh behind her back. Chuu then has a vibrating buttplug and dildo secured by a special leather belt. Chuu felt her mind go hazy and her knees buckle at the feeling of both holes stuffed and pleasured. The vibrations was on low so it wouldn't push her over the edge. But the pleasure still drove her mad. "Mistress, please." Chuu begged. She was sure she could make up for her wrongdoing if given the opportunity. Yves stroked her tormented pets cheek. "This is your punishment Chuu, bad girls gets edging, good girls gets orgasms" Chuu felt tears cloud her eyes. lower lip jutting out in an attempt to refrain from crying on the spot. 

Yves strokes her cheek then nudges Chuu down so her forehead is resting against the floor. “Don’t move” she says, standing up and fetching something in the kitchen. Whatever Yves is fetching is makes a lot of noise. Chuu hears Yves kneel down beside her and feels her ice cold hand run across her shoulders and down her back. Chuu shivers, “Miss” she whimpers. Yves leans down, placing a kiss between the kneeling girl’s shoulder blades, her warm soft lips in contrast to her cold hands. “Stay” Yves mutters, moving back and standing up. A glass bowl is placed on the spot Yves previously kissed. It’s heavy and cold and it makes a slight rattling noise. “Stay until it all melts, then you’re forgiven” Chuu remains still. Fighting every instinct to look up at the older to plead. But she bites it back, her hands clenched into fists. She doesn’t know how big the bowl is, or how well it’s filled all she knows is that it’s heavy. 

She hears Yves move around, taking out something to snack on in the kitchen and then settling down on the couch as she watches another episode of a drama. Chuu wants to beg, crawl over to where Yves is and plead. But she can’t her holes filled and teased as the weight from the bowl and its contents press her down and forces her to keep still. She's unsure how much time has passed when Yves return to check on her. The toys are removed but the bowl remains. "Thank you miss" Chuu says followed by "Miss, please forgive me" Yves chuckles. Her nails ghosting over Chuu's arms. The bowl is removed and Chuu remains still until Yves orders her up. She unchains Chuu's arms and demands she crawl on her hands and knees. Chuu does, doing her best to keep up with Yves pace as she stroll around the apartment. "Come sit with me" Yves says efter awhile. She retakes her seat on the couch and Chuu stays kneeling by her crossed legs. Yves uncrosses her legs and puts one on top of the kneeling girl's shoulder. She beckons Chuu to come closer, as Chuu nears Yves places her other leg on her shoulder. "Bury your face" she says pulling her closer. Chuu obeys, burying her face in Yves clothed core. She stays still, taking in the scent and awaiting Yves next command. "If you do well, I'll be lenient" Yves says, stroking Chuu's hair. The girl nods. "Good, now eat me" Yves moves the fabric aside and Chuu digs in. Taking her time to work her tongue and mouth around until she finally feels Yves legs clench around her head and shoulders. It's sweet and wonderful, the taste of her owner. Yves legs relax and Chuu is allowed back, her big innocent eyes staring up at a satisfied Yves. "Up" she speaks and Chuu moves so she's face to face with the older. Yves pulls her in and their lips collide. It's warm and soft but also a bit agressive. Everything Chuu would describe Yves as. The tallers arms wrap around Chuu's hips pushing her into her lap. They remain like that for a moment, tongues colliding and bodies pressed up against each other before Yves pull away and Chuu is ordered down to her knees again. Where her place is. By Yves feet.


	11. Heejin

The doorbell of the apartment rang, Yves which was in a online meeting signaled Chuu to go get the door and gave her a white envelope, about 2 cm thick. "Give it to the deliveryman" she mouthed.

When Chuu opened the door she was meet by a blackhaired girl in lace blindfold. Her upperbody in a black straightjacket. And thick metall collar secured slick around her neck. Her ankles was in matchning anklecuffs, looking equally as heavy. In the black haired womans mouth a black ball gag was firmly secured. Chuu got distracted by the high heels the restrained girl was in as it looked like a expensive pair. But was quickly brought back to reality when the man behind the restrained woman nudged the gagged woman forwards. She stumbled some but managed to retain her balance.

".. Ah!" Chuu quickly handed over the envelope, which the man opened and glanced into. He then nodded and handed over the Chain attached to the collar.

Chuu led the girl to Yves office but was quickly redirected to the playroom as Yves ordered her to as soon as she spotted the new arrival. Once in the appointed room Chuu helped the girl kneel as she suspected that it both tire her out less, and that her mistress would prefer it. Some time passed but the restrained girl remained mostly still and quiet. Ever so often she would flex in the restraints. Or take a deep breath through her nose. Yves entered the room. Chuu quickly handed over the chain and bowed down, forehead against the floor. "Good girl" Yves praised, stroking Chuu's hair and back. Yves first unlocked the collar around the restrained girl's neck, followed by the anklecuffs. Both of which she placed by her side. Yves caressed the reddened skin left behind and let out a small sigh. ".. I told them to keep you unmarked..." Yves then removed the gag. The girl flexed her jaw, strained from both how deep it had been secured and the time it had been in. "Name" Yves ordered. "Kim Heejin, miss" came the quick, practiced reply. "Do you know where you are?" Yves asked, tone firm. "Yes, at miss Yves estate" Yves removed Heejin's blindfold. "I'm Yves, your owner. You refer to me by mistress from here on understood?" Heejin quickly nodded big frightened eyes staring at the woman infront of her. Yves lastly undid the straightjacket. She stood up to fetch a couple of cuffs, collar and ointment. When she returned she applied the ointment to Heejin's neck, ankles and sides of her mouth. Heejin had backed away at first but quickly listened when Yves ordered her to stay still.

Yves attached the cuffs on Heejin's wrists and ankles joined by the collar. "Thank your mistress, for taking her time with you. Heejin." "Thank you, mistress" Chuu was ordered to kneel, forehead against the floor to demonstrate how Heejin was to greet and thank Yves from here on out. Heejin observed. When it was Heejin's turn she did as Chuu did before her. Which earned her praise. "Very good, Heejin" Yves said, placing a kiss ontop of the girl's head. Heejin seemed hesitant and confused. Chuu remember that feeling. The transition from how she was treated at the warehouse versus how Yves treated her. Yves ordered both girls to the kitchen where she placed a extra set of bowls down beside Chuu's Heejin hesitated when Chuu dug into her bowl to eat and drink. Yves grabbed a fistfull of Heejin's hair and forced the girl to make eyecontact with her. "Not hungry?" Heejin's breath quickened. "No, miss-tress" Yves then pushed the girl's head down to the food. "Either you eat like this, or don't eat" Heejin opened her mouth at that, slowly eating her food as she was getting used to grab food with her mouth. Chuu finished her meal and moved to Yves to kiss and massage her legs. Yves patted her head and stroked her cheek. Heejin seemed done with her food but she stayed by the bowls. Yves called her over. "How was your first meal with us, Heejin?" Yves asked. Holding Heejin's cheek in her palm. "Good, mistress" Heejin's eyes didn't dare look into Yves. Which the older took notice of. Gently Yves nudged Heejin's chin up. "Look at me when you speak, Heejin." her tone wasn't mean or threatening. Rather soothing. Heejin hesitated for a moment, but eventually looked into her new owner's eyes. "Good girl" Yves praised her. Yves leaned down and placed a kiss on Heejin's lips in reward. Heejin blushed. 

"I'm going to get you familiar to the most commonly used tools I have. If anything scares you, or hurts you in a way you don't like or can't stand, you tell me immedietly. Okay?" Heejin nodded her head. 

Chuu, though allowed free time, choose to join her owner and the newcommer. 

Heejin had her wrists secured above her head by a chain fixated to the celing. Heejin's eyes darted across the room. Meekly pulling at the restraints. Yves started with a flogger, one broken in so it wouldn't hurt too much. Yves started slow and soft on Heejin's back. Building up speed and momentum as the flogging continued. Yves then moved on to a bamboo cane, again starting slow on Heejin's butt and upper thighs. Tapping a couple times before delivering a hit. Heejin jerked and groaned, but she didn't avoid Yves. Heejin had ointment applied too sooth her back, butt and thighs and let down and told to kneel while Yves prepared the next tools. Yves returned with waxcandles, clothespins and a vibrator in hand. Heejin was ordered to get up on all fours, Yves started with lubing up the vibrator, before rubbing it against Heejin's clit, Yves move the toy back and olaced it against Heejin's entrence, rubbing Heejin's clit with her fingers. Heejin arched her back as the toy filled her. Feeling her body spasming in delight. Yves rubbed circles around Heejin's sphinter, easing a lubed finger in. Once she moved her finger in and out a couple times she inserted a small buttplug. Heejin felt her eyes roll back in her skull. Feeling both holes filled and stimulated. Heejin was gently moved to lay on her back. Yves attached the clothepins on Heejins chest, arms and abdomen, as well as on Heejin's tongue. Yves lit the waxcandle and dribbled it over Heejin's body. Heejin spasmed, thrusting her hips in the air, hands blindly searching for her owner. Yves laced one of her hands with Heejin's. Using her knee to keep the vibrator in the girl as she continued covering the girl in red wax. Heejin moaned beneath Yves, clouded eyes hungry for more of Yves magic. Yves flicked the clothes pins watching Heejin's reaction. The girl in question bit her bottom lip, grip tigthening into yves intertwined hand. "is Heejin a good girl?" Yves asked, smirk evident on her face. Heejin unsure about how to answer choose to not answer at all. Yves ripped two clothes pins of the girl. "answer me" Yves grabbed hold of Heejin's throat. Heejin nodded her head desperately as she felt her oxigen being cut of. ".. Y-yes..!" she managed to squeeze out. 

Heejin was freed from the devices, and rubbed with more of the soothing ointment. Yves was focused on removing the last pieces of wax clinging to her new pet. Heejin observed. Not yet able to predict Yves actions she stayed still not to anger her new owner. The warehouse staff had a habit of beating her up for moving. Yves brought her in for a hug. The warm embrace melting Heejin like the wax had done previously. Yves scent of clean cotton and vanilla steeped in her nose as she unconsiously nuzzled into the touch. "You've done very well today Heejin." Yves praised, moving back to cup the girls cheek in her hands.


End file.
